


TARDIS In Shorty's

by Skye_Harvey



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Established Relationship, Established Thasmin, F/F, Mostly Fluff, Wayhaught - Freeform, WynHaught - Freeform, bit of angst, established wayhaught, thasmin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-05 22:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16819786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye_Harvey/pseuds/Skye_Harvey
Summary: Team TARDIS lands just a hop, skip and a jump away from Sheffield - Purgatory. Except not all seems right and a few of these humans are old. Like, too old.





	1. Not Sheffield

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @NateC7, @americanhoney913 and @clexa_sanvers_nyssara for being beta readers!!

Papers flew up in the air and dust billowed into clouds as a British police call box appeared in the alleyway. It creaked and groaned into solidarity and its door slowly opened to reveal a grinning woman with a blonde bob in an outrageously wacky outfit.

“Oh, this is brilliant!”

The woman stepped out of the box, followed by a silver-haired man. “Where are we now, Doc? This doesn’t look like Sheffield.”

“You’d be right there, Graham; this is far more interesting than Sheffield.”

A young woman stepped out of the box, her hair tied up in a messy bun and her face instantly showing regret at wearing a scarf. “I can’t believe you’d say something like that,” she said, standing beside the blonde woman. “Sheffield is great. You said so yourself last week!”

“Yeah, I know, Yaz, but there’s something going on here. I can just feel it.” The woman flicked her long coat behind her and pulled out a long, silver object.

“Where exactly is here?” Another person stepped out of the box and closed the door behind him. He joined the group a few steps away and exchanged a look with Graham. “He’s right you know, Doctor, this isn’t Sheffield.”

The Doctor spun around, the silver device making a bizarre noise. “I know that, gang, but just listen.”

The group looked around the alleyway as if expecting something to happen. 

Nothing did.

“See? A place like this should be filled with people. I’m thinking we’re in America,” she said, licking her finger and holding it up in the air. “Oh wait, no, we’re in Canada. Just outside of Calgary actually. I’m pretty sure if we go this way…”

She ran down the alleyway, the group having no choice but to run after her until they reached the end. What they found was the main road; the street had shops up and down it but the Doctor had been right; where were all the people?

“This isn’t one of those nuclear places, is it?” the young man said, his eyes widening suddenly.

“No, Ryan, it’s not that part of history. I think we’re in the same year, 2018, but we just missed Sheffield a little bit.” The Doctor walked out into the middle of the road and looked from one end of the street to the other.

She was joined by the young woman, who took the Doctor’s hands into her own, drawing the blonde woman’s gaze too.

“Doctor, what’s going on? Why did the TARDIS bring us here of all places? I know the TARDIS is a time machine and everything, but my Mum is still expecting us for dinner tonight.”

The blonde woman smiled a little and stroked the back of Yaz's hand with her thumb. “I’m looking forward to it. Dinner at Yaz's with Yaz's Mum. Can’t wait,” the Doctor said, winking. “But the sonic picked up something not quite right here and you know we can’t just walk away.”

“If it’s alright with you, Doc,” Graham shouted from the pavement. “I think I’ll head to the pub down there and see if anyone’s home. In my experience, the pub is the best place to look for people.”

Ryan nodded and pointed down the road. “I’m with him, that sounds good to me. You can’t get aliens in a pub anyway, can you?”

The Doctor shrugged, still holding tight to Yaz's hand. “You never know, Ryan. I once played chess with a monk who had been dead for months, and he turned out to be a robot with miniaturized people living inside. That was in a pub. Quite a nice one, actually.” 

She squeezed the brunette’s hand and headed towards the pub, almost skipping along the road. “Come on guys,” she said, “never know what you’re going to get in a pub.”

The Doctor pushed open both doors at once and grinned as a wall of sound hit her. Inside the pub seemed to be every person who was missing from the expected hustle and bustle of the street. The smell of liquor was blatant, as was the musky scent of weathered leather and sweaty people. 

“Good one Graham,” Yaz said, putting a hand on his shoulder. “You were right.”

“It certainly looks like the whole town is in here, doesn’t it?” He grinned and looked up to Ryan who was awestruck. The pub wasn’t quiet, and there were definitely a few glasses being smashed both in front and behind the bar. A man in a black Stetson nodded at the group as he walked past, a smaller man in a headlock. There was also a large crowd of people gathered towards the back of the room who kept cheering.

“What’s going on over there?” Yaz pointed to the crowd.

“Huh? What do you mean?” The Doctor raised an eyebrow at the brunette. “People cheer a lot in pubs, right? Darts or drinking or whatever?”

The blonde looked over to the back of the room again and it suddenly dawned on her what Yaz had been talking about; there was no-one playing pool. There was always someone playing pool in a pub. Even the jukebox was being ignored.

“Yaz, you are brilliant!” She kissed the young woman on her forehead and rushed off through the crowded bar and disappeared into the crowd.

Graham rolled his eyes and patted Ryan on the back. “Come on then you two, time to follow the Doc again.”

Sure enough, Yaz and Ryan were soon swallowed by the large crowd of people but just as Graham went to follow them, he was poked on the back.

“Sorry,” he said, expecting to have accidentally bumped into someone.

“Did you say you were following Doc?”

The Sheffield bus driver turned around to see a young woman with long, wavy brown hair and a smile that stretched from ear to ear. She looked on-edge for some reason; something about the look in her eyes.

“Yeah, sorry. My friend, the Doc, she just went down there,” Graham explained, pointing to the large gathering.

“Oh, ok,” the woman muttered. “I thought you were talking about someone else. I was heading over there though if you need a hand getting through the crowd?”

Graham nodded. “Uh, yeah, that’d be great actually. I’m not sure I’d be heard over all of this racket.”

The young woman laughed and nodded. “I know what you mean. I used to work here so most people know me. I’m Waverly, by the way.” She held out her hand and Graham shook it.

“Graham,” he replied. “Nice to meet you.”

As they weaved through the crowd, the cheering got louder. It was getting longer and more raucous. The silver-haired gent could have sworn he’d heard the Doctor a couple of times too; he could only wonder what on earth they were doing.

The crowd parted for Waverly as she smiled at the burly men towering over them both, revealing two women sat at a table on wobbling bar stools. One had shockingly bright red hair, and the other appeared to be wearing only leather. On the opposite side of the crowd to Graham, stood Yaz, the Doctor and Ryan. He carefully shimmied around the circle until he was stood beside the Doctor and let out a sigh of relief.

“I almost lost you guys for a second there,” he said, flashing a smile at Ryan.

“Nah, don’t be silly Graham. We could never lose you; you’re way too important.” The Doctor was still grinning as she threw a thumbs up to the Sheffield bus driver and joined the two women at the table.

“Hi! I’m the Doctor, and something weird is going on here. Any ideas? Thoughts? I’ll go with anything as long as it isn’t ghosts; had a few too many adventures with ghosts recently. How about some aliens instead, yeah? Got any aliens for me? Please say yes, I’m kind of bored.”

The two woman exchanged a look between one another before bursting into a fit of laughter. The one with red hair looked half-asleep as she raised a near-empty beer bottle.

“Wynonna, I think she’s talking to us.”

The one heavily dressed in leather nodded. “Mmmhmm. Yep. Yup. That would be correct, tater-Haught. Do you think she’s a cop?”

The redhead shook her head. “Nah, she’s too British to be a cop.”

Wynonna lent forward on the table, some of her drink spilling onto the floor. “Wait.” 

“What?” The redhead leant forward too, their foreheads touching.

“British? Maybe she’s MI16 or whatever number they have.”

The redhead’s eyes jumped wide open, her jaw dropping. “That’s true! But why would MI16 stop us playing Waverly Trivia?”

The Doctor shook her head and lent in even closer to the women. “I’m not MI6 or a police officer. She paused for a moment, letting her brain catch up with her mouth, "I am a member of the Judoon Space Corps for Peace and Bee Equality though. We need to come up with a better name, I know. Back to my question though, have you seen anything unusual recently?”

Wynonna laughed again, the redhead joining in. “Did you hear that, Nicole? Unusual. Nah, don’t be stupid.”

“Yeah, listen to Wynonna. Nothing weird in Purgatory at all.”

Yaz took a step forward, placing a hand on the Doctor’s arm. “Did she just say Purgatory? I thought you said we were in Calgary?”

“Ok, so maybe I was a little off but it’s definitely Canada. And there’s definitely something going on here; the sonic doesn’t lie, let alone my TARDIS.”

Another woman suddenly burst through the crowd of people, hands on her hips. “Just what the hell do you think you’re doing? This is the best game of Waverly Trivia we’ve had in weeks and you’re interrupting it why exactly?”

Waverly tapped Graham on the shoulder and smiled. “That’s Rosita. She isn’t normally this grumpy, honest.”

“I’m guessing we deserve it for interrupting whatever this is though, to be fair.” Graham tapped the Doctor on her back until her blonde bob swooshed around. “Come on Doc,” he said, “let’s go, yeah?”

“Maybe in a bit, but right now I’m pretty sure something super interesting is happening here. Well, it could be something super wrong instead but, then again, could just be a Wednesday,” the Doctor said, taking her sonic from her coat pocket. “Can’t really trust Wednesdays. Thursdays are a bit shifty too but that’s not what’s interesting here.”

The sonic lit up and its sound reverberating around the room brought the crowd to a stunned silence. It only took a few seconds to scan Rosita, but the Doctor’s face slumped when she looked at the results.

“Human? No way,” she grumbled, hitting the sonic with her hand a few times. “Nope, definitely human. Just a really, really old one.” She looked closer at the sonic’s results and then back up at the woman.

There was an awkward pause and the Doctor took a large step forward, her face mere centimetres from Rosita’s. “You’re super old though, like, should-be-dead old but you’re not. You’re here with your hands on your hips being all annoyed and everything so what are you? You’re not the Tesalecta again, are you? Hello tiny people!” She crouched down slightly and waved, all-too-close for Rosita’s liking.

“Oh you can leave like, right now,” Rosita said, shooting a glance at Nicole and then Waverly. “Do I have to do it myself?” Her tone was flat and short, her annoyance clear, as she glared at the Doctor.

The redhead shrugged and looked over her shoulder at Waverly who then looked to Graham.

“How about,” Graham said slowly. “We all go somewhere else to talk this over and calm down a bit, yeah?” He looked around the group, very aware of the high tension in the air. The Doctor would never start a fight, but some of the people in the pub looked like they’d do so for fun.

Waverly put her arms around Nicole and nuzzled her face into the redhead’s cheek. “I think that sounds like a wonderful idea. Don’t you, Wynonna?”

The leather-clad beer-drinker nodded slowly. “Yeah, I suppose so. I don’t like the smell of you though. There’s something off about it.”

Rosita sighed. “That’s just because they don’t smell like whiskey.”

Wynonna threw her arms in the air and let out a whoop. “I knew it! See? I’m just as much an experty-expert as Officer ginger-nut.”

With a swoop of her coat, the Doctor took hold of Yaz's hand and started walking through the crowd. “Come on then gang,” she said, waving her sonic in the air as tour guides did with umbrellas. “Let’s get a shift on; I want to know exactly what’s happening here sooner rather than later. I’ve got to get to dinner at Yaz's!”


	2. Rosita's Amazing Face Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whelp. There goes the TARDIS. Time to go get it back, I suppose..? Oh and there's some more fluff too.

The pub resumed to what, the gang assumed, was its normal running order as soon as they all headed for the door. A bottle had smashed, someone then shouting obscene words and another shouting back. A fight then broke out, one person being thrown onto the pool table just behind Yaz. The Doctor yanked her forward into her arms as she saw the burly biker flying straight towards her.

“Careful there,” the Doctor said, her grin wide and sparkling. “We can’t have an investigation with no Yaz.”

Yaz shook her head slowly and continued to follow Graham and Ryan out of the building. The small brunette was in front of them, holding hands tightly with the redhead. They both seemed nice although Yaz’s police instincts were picking something up about the taller brunette who smelt strongly of alcohol but was still able to walk in a straight line.

Eventually, the doors closed behind them and the two groups of people stood either side, almost like an invisible barrier had been put between them. On one side stood the Doctor, her fingers entwined with Yaz’s. Graham and Ryan were close by. On the other side of the ‘barrier’ were the two drunk women. Nicole was partially being propped up by Waverly, although the smaller woman didn’t seem to mind. Wynonna was stood just beside them with Rosita beside her. It was only when the Doctor opened her mouth to speak that she realised a gentleman wearing a wondrous hat had also come out of the pub.

“Oh, I love your hat! Maybe I should get a hat. Stetson? What do you think, gang?” The Doctor spun around and pretended to put a Stetson on, her lips pouting. No-one looked impressed and her pout turned into a frown. “Ok, fine,” she said, “I’ll find one someday that suits me.”

The man took a step forward, approaching the invisible barrier, and dipped his hat. “Am I to believe you are a physician?”

“I’m a lot of things,” the Doctor said bluntly. “A physician, a doctor, a professor. I was a bass player for Elvis for a while but we had creative differences so. Bit unfortunate but there we are. Who, though, are you?”

Waverly stood next to the man and grinned, almost jumping up and down as she looked from Graham to the Doctor. “This,” she said, “is Doc Holiday.”

Silence fell until Ryan stuttered, “No freaking way.”

The Doctor looked over her shoulder to Yaz and whispered, “Am I supposed to know who he is? I thought you said Ed Sheeran was ginger?”

Ryan laughed a little, although it sounded more panicked than joyous. “Doctor, that’s John Henry Holliday, aka, Doc Holliday. He was the fastest gunslinger to have ever lived.”

It was almost like a flash as the Doctor’s beaming grin vanished. Ryan felt his own excitement begin to fade as he realised what that would mean, and how much the Doctor was against violence.

The gunslinger took off his hat and held it in front of his chest. “If I may,” he said softly, looking straight into the Doctor’s, now glaring, eyes. “I would ask that you tell us how you arrived in Purgatory. We did not expect visitors of any kind today as the whole town is closed for a day of drinking and celebration.”

Yaz squeezed the Doctor’s hand. “See?” she whispered into the blonde’s ear. “Celebration. Nothing unusual other than a few drunk people. I see it all the time when I’m at work.”

The Doctor nodded slowly, taking her sonic from its coat pocket. “That’s true, but don’t you feel like this all need to be poked with a stick?”

The sonic lit up, it’s noise leaving a faint echo in the early evening air, as the blonde scanned Doc up and down like she had Rosita.

“Ha!” she said, looking at the results. Instantly, her face fell again. “Really? Nothing. Just really old. Again. I’m not liking this, gang, this isn’t fair.” She growled at the sonic. “The only setting you don’t have is wood. You’re meant to work on life forms!”

A loud crash interrupted the Doctor’s mutterings and the two groups turned to see what has caused the noise. Wynonna exchanged a knowing look with Waverly who sighed and rolled her eyes.

There was a car lying upside-down in the middle of the road, it’s windows smashed as though someone had taken a hammer to it and beaten it into the ground. Behind the car, was a man with astonishingly immaculate hair and a thick fur coat. No-one was saying anything, but if looks could kill…

“Oh, hi there!” The Doctor waved and started to walk towards the car, Yaz pulling at her hand.

“Doctor, what are you doing?”

“I’m going to say hi,” the blonde replied matter-of-factly.

Yaz let out a sigh. “But he might have been the one who smashed the car? He could be dangerous.”

At the brunette’s last word, the Doctor’s eyes lit up. “Brilliant!”

“Excuse me,” the Doctor let go of Yaz’s hand and kept walking towards the man in the fur coat, “do you happen to know where this car came from? It’s just, we’re trying to have a conversation over here and if you did happen to know where this car came from I might just be a teensy bit more interested in that than I am in the conversation. Probably not a good thing; talking is kind of important but we can get back to that later.”

Waverly ignored the ‘barrier’ and rushed over to Graham. “What is she doing?”

The silver-haired man shrugged. “I have no idea. The Doc does this a lot though; she’ll be back soon with a plan or something.”

“But that’s Bobo Del Rey. She needs to be careful.”

Ryan raised his hand slowly. “Uh, sorry for sounding dumb, but who’s Bobo Del Rey?”

This time, Wynonna stepped across the ‘barrier’, downing the rest of her drink at the same time. “Bobo Del Rey is a pain in my ass and a murderer. He’s also a revenant so that’s a thing.”

“Wynonna!” Waverly hissed. “We don’t know who these people are.” She smiled at Graham. “No offence.”

Graham held up his hands and shrugged. “No offence taken.” Yaz and Ryan nodded with him.

The leather-clad woman rolled her eyes. “Yeah, but Waves, that blonde one has a buzzy silver thing which apparently looks past Rosita’s amazing face cream. She must be Black Badge or something to have a buzzy weapon thingy.”

Bobo climbed onto the overturned car and grinned at the Doctor. “You must be new here,” he said, holding out his hand. “Nice to meet you…?”

“You can call me the Doctor.”

“Right,” Bobo grumbled, shaking her hand firmly. “Nice to meet you, Doctor. If you don’t mind, though, me and a few of my friends here are trying to clean up the local area. You know, community work.”

Wynonna let out a burst of laughter. “Community work? I’ve done community work, picking up roadkill. Whatever you’re doing, Bobo, it’s not helping the misunderstood youth so. Maybe just don’t bother and go back to your scummy trailer park, yeah?”

The Doctor looked from Wynonna to Bobo and then to her friends. She shrugged her shoulders and they did the same back, Yaz giving her a smile in support.

With a judder, a rusty-sounding engine came out of an alleyway further down the road and a pickup truck trundled past Bobo, the bizarre man waving the vehicle as it drove off. The Doctor watched the pickup truck for a moment before recognising the blue box tied on the down on the back of it.

“Hey!” she said, throwing her arms into the air. “That’s my TARDIS! You can’t take my TARDIS like that. I even parked properly this time.” She glared up at Bobo, her nose scrunched up in a way Yaz found endearing, but Bobo found humorous. 

“What’s wrong, blondie?” he teased, crouching down on the overturned car so he was closer to the Doctor’s face. “That box was blocking a fire exit so I’m protecting my community by removing it. I’m sure you could come up with a release charge that me and my boys would be interested in.”

Without giving her time to reply, Bobo jumped off of the car and walked down the road. “I’ll be seeing you later, Doctor. Maybe you’ll bring the Earp sisters too.”

The Doctor threw her arms in the air and scrunched up her face in a way that meant business. She strode over to Wynonna and looked her square in the eye. “Where has he taken my TARDIS?” Her voice was blunt and to-the-point, but she didn’t sound harsh or annoyed.

“Probably to the trailer park he owns at the other end of town. Why?”

Waverly let out a heavy sigh and glared at her sister. “Wynonna! It’s obviously important to them. It looked like a British police box and they’re British so?”

The brunette lent to the side to look around the Doctor as if examining Yaz, Ryan and Graham. “You’re British? Like, with the Queen and everything?”

Graham tried not to laugh as he saw Waverly put her head in her hands, the expression of confusion and interest on Wynonna’s face genuine. Nicole was still just about standing, being held up by Rosita, but the redhead had started to drift off to sleep. 

“Look,” Graham said, heading for the sleepy drunk, “is there a chance we can get this poor girl home before she falls asleep on the street, and maybe one of you can show the Doc where that fella will have taken the TARDIS?”

Ryan nodded and followed in Graham’s footsteps to help with Nicole. “He’s right, you know. If that’s alright with you?” He looked at Rosita who pointed to Waverly.

“Don’t ask me,” she mumbled. “She’s her girlfriend. I’m not even meant to be working today.” The disgruntled brunette glared over her shoulder at the gunslinger, his line of sight suddenly turning the other way.

Ryan raised his eyebrows at Waverly, and she slowly nodded. “Yeah, that’s probably a good idea. My baby needs her sleep.” The brunette kissed Nicole on the cheek and smiled before turning to Doc. “Doc, can you and Rosita help these super kind guys get Nicole home? Four sets of hands are better than two, right?”

With a few more logistics conversations, it was decided: Graham and Ryan would help get the officer home while Yaz and the Doctor went with Wynonna and Waverly to the trailer park. According to the whiskey-soaked elder Earp, it was “like if a biscuit gets dunked in tea for too long and you know it’s going to fall off but you just hope and pray it’s going to be fine and then oh shit there it goes and now you’ve lost your biscuit and you knew it was going to happen but you did it anyway”. It only took a short trip in Waverly’s jeep to reach the trailer park. Yaz had to admit she was slightly disappointed at the speed at which they’d arrived; she’d hoped for longer with the Doctor. 

Wynonna had claimed there was plenty enough room for the four of them to squeeze in the front seats, but the police officer couldn't agree to be in a vehicle without a seatbelt. Or, at least, she couldn’t sit in the front seat. Instead, she climbed into the back and sat with her back to the seats.

The Doctor followed suit, the space in the back of the jeep surprisingly spacious. Although she wasn’t sure what to expect to find in the back of a car, Yaz was surprised that Waverly had piles of cardboard boxes stacked up rather than a spare tire or toolkit. She could just about read some of the labels on files that were sticking out of the boxes; most were names, some were dates. It looked like a portable library or something. At the very least, it was obvious that the Earps had a long history with the surname on nearly every document that Yaz could see. 

The brunette snapped out of her instinctive investigating as the Doctor almost fell on top of her as she climbed past the driver’s seat into the back of the jeep. “Bit cramped but I’ve been in worse situations,” the blonde muttered, trying to move some of the boxes so she could sit with her legs outstretched. “A little life lesson, Yaz; never try to get five people into a Sontaran pod. Just trust me on that one.”

Yaz had found that the Doctor was quite a physical person, both when she spoke, and when she said nothing at all. They’d barely been in the car for a minute before the blonde’s hands entwined themselves with hers, their eyes locking. The Doctor didn’t say anything, nor did she smile; she just looked straight into the brunette’s eyes and that was enough to calm Yaz’s nerves.

“We’ll get the TARDIS back, I promise. I will get you home safe.” The Doctor kissed her lightly on her forehead and Yaz closed her eyes for a moment before smirking.

“I think you mean you’ll get us both home safe. You can’t avoid dinner with my Mum for long, Doctor.”

The blonde scrunched her nose and sighed. “Your Dad likes me more though. And I have a time machine so?”

Yaz put a finger on the Doctor’s lips and she stopped talking. “My Dad likes you because you stopped the fridge from making a weird noise. My Mum has only seen you with the spiders. As for the TARDIS, you need to get it back before you can run away and you’ll have to run away with me ‘cause there’s no way you’re leaving me here.”

“Fine,” the Doctor grumbled, unable to stop herself smiling as Yaz rested her head on her shoulder, the pair of them just enjoying the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this started as a oneshot prompt but I'm thinking it needs to be a tad longer.... XD What do yall think?


End file.
